lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- *Me repone me demanda sur la adota de "aporta" per "trae a plu/completinte" Patric **Me gusta multe esta proposa. Simon **pardona, ma ce es la sinifia de "aporta" en engles? Jorj *Bring/contribute/supply/increase/add/invest... En espaniol "aportar/aportación" difere de "traer" (Ma no en franses: apporter/apport)... "Aporta" es derivada de "porta" como ance "comporta", "deporta", "reporta/raporta" e "transporta"... **Me ia pensa ce tu intende "aporta" sola per "bring" (= "porta susedos a un loca definida"). "Txa, me ia oblida aporta me camera." "Rapida, aporta acua!" Per la otra sinifias ce tu mensiona, nos ave ja bon parolas. Simon **me pensa ce "trae" ave ja esta sinifia. Jorj **Me ia pensa ce "trae" es per la furni de un comprada comersial. Simon * "trae" es "to bring" e "aporta" ta es "trae per aumenta, completi, contribui..." En elefen "trae" ave ance la sinifia de prende con se en cuando "aporta" sola pote es en la dirije de veni e no de vade (franses "apporter / emporter = porta a via)... Patric **esta diferes es minimal, e es espresada fasil par averbos, etc. Jorj * regrete > regreta (franses: conjuga un) Patric ** vera, regrete no es un parola vera romantica, e es usada sola en franses e engles. me nota ce nos no ave un parola per "repent" ance. posable "repenti" ta es bon per ambos "regret" e "repent". el ave ambos sinifias en la linguas romanica. ance, "repentante" es usos como un ajetivo. Jorj ** "Repenti" es un bon idea. En me mente engles, me ia distingui "regret" e "repent" como consetas sin relata, ma vera los es la mesma cosa. "Repent" es simple plu forte. Nos pote dise ance "lamenta". Simon * "Regreta" e "repenti" no sinifia simil. "Me regreta esta" = "Lo siento mucho" en cuando "me repenti esta" = "Me arrepiento"... Si algun ia mori e ce vos dise "me regreta", vos dise ce regreta ce el ia mori... Si vos dise "me repenti", vos confesa ce ia mata el!... Patric **Un bon contraesemplo! Ma me disionario engles dise ce "repent" es "feel or express sincere regret or remorse". "Regret" es "sorrow, repentance, or disappointment". "Remorse" es "deep regret or guilt for a wrong committed". Donce "regreta" pare inclui "repenti", e "repenti" pare inclui "regreta"! Esce esta defini sircula es un vera o un era? Me ta consulta un otra disionario: "regret: to remember with a sense of loss or a feeling of having done wrong", "repent: to regret, be sorry for, or wish to have been otherwise, what one has done or left undone" (acel frase engles es estrema bizara). Par intui, me senti ce repenti es regreta forte, como cuando on ia fa un crimin o otra era danante. Simon ** Me ia sujesta ja ce pote es problemos prende parolas latina e trata englesin... pe "manca" = "miss" : "I miss you" > "Me manca tu" in loca de "Tu manca (a) me" (franses: tu me manques) e "parolas mancada" in loca de "parolas mancante"...Patric **Cuando nos ia discute "manca" en la pasada, nos ia deside reteni el como un verbo transitiva car la espresa "parolas mancada" ia es tan instituida en la lingua. Un defini esperanto de PIV: "penti: senti bedaŭron (= regreta) pro farita kulpo kun deziro ripari ĝin kaj plu ne rekulpi." Esce esta conforma plu a tu comprende de la difere entre "repenti" e "regreta"? Simon ***Si. Esta defini coresponde a la linguas romanica. Patric *en tota linguas romanica, un forma de "repenti" es usada per ambos "regret" e "repent". si on vole indica un sinifia plu mol, on pote dise "es triste" o "lamenta". Jorj *nos usa la sinifia italian de "manca". en italian, nos dise, per esemplo, "il programma manca di originalità". vera, "manca" es simil a "gusta" en esta caso. per esemplo, nos dise en italian "mi manca il tempo". la pronom "mi" es en la forma de un ojeto, ma la ordina de parolas sujeste ce "il tempo" es la ojeto. en lfn, car la formas ojetal e sujetal de la pronomes es la mesma, e la ordina de parolas es fisada, nos usa la dirije ce on vide en engles. donce: "me gusta la casa" e "me manca un casa". Jorj **Si. Me comprende. Ma esta no es lojica e ance no pratical. Si me prepara me per viaja me demanda a tota la familia : "Tota es ja o alga cosa manca ancora?" e no : "Vos manca alga cosa?"... Cuando italian dise "Mi manca una cosa", "una cosa" es sujeto de la frase, an se pare complement (ance en franses). En espaniol/portuges on ave la verbo "faltar" ce funsiona simil e per "I miss him" on dise : Me faz falta / sinto falta / lo echo de menos... Patric *Cara simon, me prea ce tu clari o interprete tu dise a supra:"Esce esta defini sircula es un vera o un era?" Myaleee **Un defini sircula es cuando on defini A como B, e B como A. En esta caso, me disionarios engles defini "regreta" como un spesie de "repenti", e "repenti" como un spesie de "regreta". Me demanda si regreta e repenti es vera la mesma cosa, o si la disionarios fa un era. "Vera o era" es un broma de parolas. Simon ***On pote regreta alga de ce on non culpa ma sola repenti alga ce on ia fa... Donce la du parolas difere clar. FR: Regréter /Se repentir PO: Lamentar, Sentir muito / Arrepender se ES: Sentir / Arrepentirse... On pote regreta la resulta de se ata sin repenti (car on pensa ce on ia debe o nesesa ata tal...) Patric